Still Into You
by Shortcake99
Summary: Oneshot. What makes Dom and Letty, Dom and Letty? Inspired by Still Into You by Paramore.


A/N – This is what you could call a collection of drabbles within an oneshot. Inspired by the lyrics of 'Still Into You' by Paramore. Enjoy! Not edited so please point out any mistakes!

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other to hold you_

_Make you feel, make you feel better_

6.

6 long years of being a couple.

Dom and Letty sat on the bonnet of his car overlooking LA on the mountain ledge. Over the years the stone had worn away, due to heavy bouts of rain and overall old age. The car had swirled up the ledge and had stopped at nearly the highest point.

Letty was resting in between Dom's legs as he sat further up the bonnet, his arms around Letty's waist as he buried his face into her neck, occasionally kissing her skin as Letty leant back into his muscular frame and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Letty ran her finger over the same spot on Dom's Italian skin, massaging the spot as she shifted her feet into a more comfortable position, the downside of standing on it for the last hour and a half just watching the street life of Los Angeles.

For their anniversary Letty had told Mia no celebrations, no cake just nothing. Mia had been disappointed but understood Letty and as their anniversary celebration, they all went to the races and kicked ass. After the races, Mia had driven home Letty's car and here they were.

Dom leaned back and grabbed the two beers resting on the window. Letty's eyes lit up with the surprise of the extremely rare Westleteren 12. The Belgium beer was released at an unannounced time of the year and was only sold in 6 packs.

At sixteen, Letty had gotten hold of a six pack and tasted one of the rarest beers in the world. Being Letty, she instantly fell in love with it and constantly complained that Corona was nowhere near the standard of the Belgium beer and it was a complete let down.

So as an anniversary present, Dom had gotten in touch with his Dad's old friend and asked him to keep an eye out for it, praying that it would be sold before the anniversary and quickly so he could get his hands on it and surprise her. It had come only three days earlier.

"You got me beer?"

"Yep, figured you weren't really a roses and candles kinda woman so why not?"

Letty sighed as the liquid trickled down her throat, the returning feeling of beer sending waves of acknowledgement through her spine. Letty took one more sip and turned to face Dom, planting her lips on his as she kissed him thank you.

Dom took the beer out of her hand and put it with his own on the ground next to the front right tyre. He then pulled Letty round so her whole body was facing him, his lips attacking hers as she laid herself on his chest, her hands going to wrap around his neck.

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

'_Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

The coffee cup sailed past Dom's head and crashed with a shuddering crack. The china fell down to the ground and sagged hopelessly into a pile. Dom turned violently, facing Letty with an angered look on his face, his eyes boring into hers as she picked up another cup off the side.

Letty's explosive actions caused a rush of footsteps from upstairs and the other occupants of the house quickly found the door as they didn't want to get caught up in another of Dom and Letty's powerful and almost never ending fights.

Dom held his hands up in surrender as he advanced towards Letty, making sure to keep eye contact with her and her hand so he didn't get attacked by any other piece of flying crockery. Letty slammed the mug back onto the counter with such force Dom was surprised it didn't break.

It came to the point, where Dom was only a few steps in front of Letty and he dropped his hands back to his sides before almost automatically bringing his right hand back up to run over his head, a habit that he had picked up from his father.

Dom sighed frustratingly and kicked the air, turning around and running his hand back over his head, clearly frustrated with Letty and her actions. Dom bent down and picked up the china, his concern that Mia or someone would come and tread in it.

"I thought you'd be happy"

Dom mumbled under his breath as he closed the lid of the bin down on the china, brushing his hands off and wiping them down his jeans as he made his way back over to Letty, just wanting to hold her in his arms and never let go, not forever.

"Happy? You thought I'd be happy? Where have you been for the last God knows how many years?"

Letty screamed out at Dom, her emotions coming out through words rather than flying coffee cups. Her eyes flashed with a burning anger as she screeched, her voice never lowering form the high pitch that had formed in her vocal chords.

"I'm sorry baby"

Letty stopped at the pure emotion in Dom's voice. It took a lot of the Italian man to give out apologies and he never gave them to those who didn't deserve them. He crossed over to Letty and took her into his arms, surrounding her with his familiar scent.

"I shouldn't have over reacted"

"Nah, I shouldn't have done it in the first place. Calling your parents was bang out of order"

Letty and her parents had a fragile relationship. Letty had suffered through years of her mother's violent boyfriends and the fact that her father abandoned her still hadn't left her heart. Her preferred method of rehabilitation was ignoring them, something that had continuingly worked.

Dom stroked the side of Letty's face, pleased that she had finally calmed down and he kissed the top of her head, holding her skull tight against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed contently, the only family she needed was right there.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

Letty sat on Mia's dressing table chair as Mia wrapped the curlers round her dark brown hair. The strands fell as Mia released and gentle waves cascaded down her shoulders and to her mid back. Mia picked up another piece of hair and repeated the process.

Letty bounced her knee up and down on the floor and Mia slammed the curlers on to the heat proof mat that was resting on her dressing table. She grabbed Letty's shoulders and swirled them round, taking Letty by surprise as she stared at her model.

"Stop bouncing your knee!"

Mia spoke with a commanding voice but her intentions were pretty innocent. For the last three hours, she had been preparing and styling Letty, her actions meaning that her surrogate sister had been fidgeting around and grumbling for the whole entire time.

Dom was taking Letty on a date for the first time in a year. They were both the simple type and didn't mind if they relaxed in the house with a movie and a bowl of popcorn and neither were the type for bouquets of flowers and deep expressions of love.

Mia had persuaded Dom to take Letty out somewhere nice, knowing full well that Letty would love the whole experience of it. Their hectic lifestyles meant that neither got the chance to relax and this would be the perfect way to let them unwind.

So now Mia was curling the next piece of Letty's hair as she held the hair round the curler, counting to ten before letting the hair fall. It took another half an hour before the rest was done and Mia was pretty proud of the result.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"We never do this stuff"

"It's a good place to start then"

Mia moved in front of Letty and fixed her makeup, only a small dash of foundation across her face and a gentle flick of eyeliner and a bit of mascara to pull off her natural look. Mia held out the lip balm for Letty to lather on her lips before sending her to put on her outfit.

Dom led Letty through the sand and to a small cave, the moonlight shining down onto the ocean tide as Letty ducked into the cave. Her eyes widened with the sight of it. She turned around to Dom and a bright smile came onto her face.

The floor of the cave had been covered with a very typical red and white checked blanket, rocks on the corners to stop it flying up in the slight sea breeze. Candles surrounded a picnic box that sat at the back of the blanket; Corona's peeking out the top.

Letty jumped into Dom's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms flung around his neck as he supported her light weight. Letty brought her face to Dom's and pressed her lips to his, the electricity jolted through both of them.

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

'_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

Brian watched from a far as he witnessed the beginning of an argument between Dom and Letty. He leant on the hood of his car and crossed his arms across his chest, watching the couple as they waved their arms around and by the looks of it, some pretty angry words.

Brian watched as Letty stormed off and went to stand by Vince. The bearded man wrapped his arm around the fuming Latina and she leaned into his embrace. Vince must have said something stupid because Letty pulled back and punched him in the arm.

Vince let a cocky smile make its way onto his face and he jabbed Letty back, the pair now engaged in a play fighting competition. The two of them both wore huge smiles on their faces so Brian figured that Vince's tactic obviously had immediate effect.

Mia sat down next to Brian and nudged his arm with her elbow, the sweet sound of her laughter radiating out of her as Brian jumped around shocked at the sudden attention. He childishly stuck his tongue out and she only responded by doing it back.

The pair watched as Dom snaked his arms around Letty's waist and bumped fists with Vince, his childhood best friend taking off to find some racer chasers to keep his bed warm for the night. Letty turned in Dom's arms and looked up at him lovingly.

Public displays of affection like these were far and few between, both preferring to the more PG material to themselves. Letty leant her head into Dom's shoulder and he whispered his apologies into her ear, his quiet apologies better than a full frontal announcement.

Mia nudged Brian again and to her disappointment he didn't jump. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he just casually shrugged before he went back to people watching. Mia waited a few more minutes before she started to question the undercover cop.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, just something"

"Care to share?"

"Dom and Letty, how do they do it?"

"Do what?"

"Stay together. I mean no offence but if I had walked into here when he was surrounded by girls, I'd have thought he was single"

"None taken, they survive because they love each other"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Nope, but it's the only logical thing"

_Recount the night that_

_I first met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

The air was thick with silence as Dom drove through the streets of LA. He took a right turning at the junction and swiftly turned the car onto the right side of the road. He effortlessly drove one handed as he came to rest his hand on Letty's toned thigh.

Letty placed her hand over Dom's and squeezed it lightly, knowing that Dom needed her support, even if he didn't accept. A comfortable silence overtook the mood as Letty stroked her thumb over the back of Dom's rough and over worked hand.

Dom pulled into the cemetery and slowed the car to a stop, the soft purr of the car's engine coming to a halt as Dom pulled the keys out of the ignition. Dom linked his fingers with Letty's and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing the flesh before pulling away and stepping out of the car.

Letty followed suit and quickly rejoined Dom's side, knowing that he needed the comfort and strength to go ahead. Together they walked further into the cemetery, their heads bowed as they paid their silent respects to everyone else laying in the graveyard.

Dom took Letty's hand and guided her over to a particular grave stone. The memorial was a solid marble, the white material glistening in the moonlight. Candles stood at the bottom, only half burnt out as the summer winds blew out the flames.

Dom crouched by the stone and run his finger along the top of it, letting his hand trail down the side before coming to rest at the bottom. He wiggled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the candles, the new burning flame illuminating the headstone.

Unaware of how to handle the situation, Letty cautiously crouched next to Dom and placed her hand on the bottom of his back, rubbing the flesh through his t shirt softly. Dom seemed to lean back into her palm, his breathe slow and steady as he stared at the headstone.

_SOFIA TORETTO_

_LOVING MOTHER, WIFE AND DAUGHTER_

_FOREVER IN OUR HEARTS_

"She would have liked you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she would have liked your personality"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, would have liked the way you stand for nothing"

Letty stood from the ground and held her hands out for Dom. She pulled him up and he wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her body so she was facing her side and cuddled her into his body, his strong arms keeping her grounded as he kissed her head.

Together they walked back to the car, Dom's arm still wrapped around Letty's shoulders as he remembered the route they took to get there. Once they reached the car, Dom turned Letty to face him and he softly kissed her lips, savouring her touch.

The journey back was spent in almost complete silence, the atmosphere the same as it was on the way there. Dom's hand once more rested on Letty's thigh and her finger had taken up the task of rubbing the back of his hand gently until Letty's timid voice spoke out from the darkness.

"I love you Dom"

"Love you too Lett"

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favourite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

Letty cruised down the street at a speed that would definitely attract cops. But she didn't care, she was too busy celebrating the fact that the mortgage could be paid off for at least another six months, the garage was booming with regular customers and the shop was bringing in money.

Dom sat in the passenger seat as the wind breezed in through the open windows, a smile on his face as he gripped Letty's hand, the pressure and responsibility sliding off his shoulders for a small moment as he enjoyed the here and now.

The radio was blaring through the speakers and Letty was drumming her fingers along the top of the steering wheel as she rocked her head back and forth to the blaring beat. The song finished and the radio adverts came through the speakers.

Dom brought Letty's hand to his mouth and kissed the Hispanic skin, his fingers still tightly wrapped around hers. Letty looked over to Dom and leaned over so that he could give her a proper kiss. He complied with no hesitation and kissed her plump lips.

As Letty pulled to a stop at the traffic lights, a car pulled up beside her and the driver rolled down its window. You could see from the outside that he was interested in racing to the next light as the current light turned to a vibrant green.

Letty gave a confirmation nod and pulled shifted into a starting position. She watched with the eyes of a predator as she waited for the starting light. Dom fiddled with the radio and found his favourite song, his fingers turning the volume dial upwards.

Letty jumped off the line as the light turned green, her eyes fixed on the finish line. Her challenger was no competitor and she was in front for the whole race. But being a racer meant never slowing down, always fighting for the finish line. So she did.

Dom watched from the passenger seat as Letty drove her car in front of the finishing traffic lights, her composure calm as she slowed down her car, running her hand over the dashboard as if she was stroking a child's hair.

At the same moment, the pair began to sing along to the sound of the radio, the words fresh in their heads as Letty drove back towards the house. Dom turned down the volume so they wouldn't attract police attention and they continued to bang their heads to the beat.

As Letty pulled up into the driveway, they could see the beginnings of a celebratory Toretto barbeque. Dom could see Mia in the kitchen preparing salad and Letty could the comical sight of Vince and Leon pulling the barbeque out of the shed. Life was perfect.

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

'_Cause I don't need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you_

Letty woke to the light sounds of Dom murmuring, his voice quiet as he shifted in his sleep, wrapping the sheets further around his body, suffocating himself. Letty lightly touched Dom's shoulder, trying to wake him up from his deadly nightmare.

Dom shifted his fist back and whacked it round into Letty's face, a sickening crunch echoing around Dom and Letty's bedroom. She brought her hand up to her nose and felt the blood pour out of it, the gooey liquid running down her finger.

Dom awoke to the crunch and immediately looked at Letty, disgust for himself settling in as he realised he was the one to cause the horrific mess on her face. His face was set in a state of shock as he still lay frozen in too much shock to move.

As if he was being snapped back into reality, Dom scrambled out from the bed and clambered over to the wall at the other side of the room, his hands flat on the ground next to him as he attempted to slow down his breathing, the quick pace starting to get too much for him.

Letty crawled from the bed and sat down next to him, waiting for Dom to initiate any sort of movement. Ten minutes later, Dom run his thumb down Letty's face, circling round the blossoming bruise centred around her eye and cheekbone.

Dom hugged Letty close to his chest and started to sob, his tears falling down his face and into Letty's chocolate hair. Letty allowed Dom to hug her, knowing that it was what he wanted and so desperately needed to do.

Letty pulled away from the embrace and climbed onto Dom's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she buried her head into his neck, trying not to wince as the excruciating pain of the bruise started to really come through.

"Talk to me Dom"

Letty's voice was muffled as she spoke into Dom's neck but she knew he heard her as he sighed. Dom never liked to talk about his time in prison, the memories always dark and gruesome, something that he said Letty should never have to experience.

"I was about half way into my sentence, I stayed out of trouble Lett, I really did but the others didn't think so. I was eating my lunch; if you could call it that and they just came up to me and pushed away my tray, getting right into my face"

"Dom breathe, its fine. You're with me, in our bedroom, away from them all"

"And then they pushed me up against the wall and this guy pulled out a knife and started shouting about how I did things I didn't and he cut along my arm, he barely even touched me but the blade was so sharp Lett"

"Shh, shh. It's ok, I'm here"

"I'll die before I go back there, or you will"

"How do I come into this?"

"Because once you're gone, there's no point in living anymore"

"Dom, you can't throw your life away just like that"

"I can so just don't die!"

"Alright then, if I mustn't"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I (Hey)_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time (Hey)_

_I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by_

_That I'm not into you_

It was Dom and Letty. Spaghetti and Bolognese. Bread and Butter. Peanut Butter and Jelly.

It worked, it always worked between the two of them and no matter how hard you tried to work out how on earth they did it, you would never know because it was the attraction between them, the connection and they blind love they had to each other.

It made sense, Dom and Letty. The pair had always been trouble makers since they were children, although they had grown apart as they had grown up, they always rallied together, playing pranks on people and not at all caring about the consequences.

Like the time they put shaving cream in place of squirty cream and Tony had sprayed it all the vanilla ice cream and one by one you could see the realisation on their faces as they took a bite and the flavour tasted just plain wrong but Tony was a respected man so they ate it all anyway.

Even now, as mature adults they would prank each other. The time when Letty spiked Dom's mouthwash with a bright pink dye and he had walked around the garage all day with a bright pink smile, not to mention the fact it had stained all of his gums as well.

Together, they always found a way to make things more exciting in life, the supposedly simple things in life like eating breakfast always turned into a competition: who could eat the most bacon? Who could finish first? Who could butter their toast quicker?

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on your worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far_

'_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

A/N – Wow, that is by far the longest one shot I have ever written.

Song belongs to Paramore and lyrics courtesy of azlyrics

Don't forget to Review and Favourite!


End file.
